A problem exists with regard to the use of sewing machines. The problem with prior art sewing machines and systems is that the speed with which a piece of material is manipulated or moved dictates the spacing of the resulting stitching. That is, a piece of material that is moved quickly beneath the needle of the sewing machine results is widely spaced stitches. Conversely, slow movement of material results in closely spaced stitches. When the stitching is obvious and important to the overall look of the finished material, the spacing of stitches is a constant worry and headache.
Additionally, straight line stitching is the easiest to control so far as speed of movement and spacing of stitching is concerned. However, most stitching includes non-straight line movement, curves and turns as when spelling words or making designs in material with the stitching. It is nearly impossible, with the prior art sewing systems, except by the most skilled and patient users, to evenly space stitches that are non-linear. Further, the resulting loss in time and materials in correcting inappropriately spaced stitches discourages those who otherwise might enjoy and profit from such activities.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a stitch regulation device that enables users of all skill levels to create stitches that exactly match their needs and desires. It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a stitch regulation apparatus and method that regulates stitches made by a sewing machine, that is easy to use and simple to set and reset and that ensures that whatever stitching spacing is desired will be maintained no matter what speed or direction the material is moved while being stitched.